gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Tommy Kaira M30 (GTS-R) '91
|displacement = 3030 cc |torque = 217.0 lb-ft |power = 276 BHP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |length = 4530 mm |width = 1695 mm |height = 1325 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Tommy Kaira M30 (GTS-R) '91 is a Tuned car produced by Tommy Kaira. The car is a tuned version of the Nissan Skyline GTS (R32). It only appears in Gran Turismo 2. Colors There are seven colors available for this vehicle. For each color, it's possible for players to choose between a Side Decal or a Body Stripe: * Crystal White (Side Decal Use) * Crystal White (Body Stripe Use) * Spark Silver Metallic (Side Decal Use) * Spark Silver Metallic (Body Stripe Use) * Gun Gray Metallic (Side Decal Use) * Gun Gray Metallic (Body Stripe Use) * Black Pearl Metallic (Side Decal Use) * Black Pearl Metallic (Body Stripe Use) * Red Pearl (Side Decal Use) * Red Pearl (Body Stripe Use) * Grayish Blue Pearl (Side Decal Use) * Grayish Blue Pearl (Body Stripe Use) * Dark Blue Pearl (Side Decal Use) * Dark Blue Pearl (Body Stripe Use) In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: This Tommy Kaira R Sport model was a complete car package prepared by Tommy Kaira, based on the R32 Skyline GT-R. Tommy Kaira poured all of their technology into this car; the tuning is exemplary in every aspect, without exception. Firstly, on the exterior, this starts with the employment of a bumper spoiler which provides the various air intakes large and small, then the side steps, and finally the adoption of a flap-equipped rear wing made of carbon fibre. The suspension is a 3-piece construction Tommy Kaira original, and 18" alloys are fitted. The engine mounted in this car is also amazing. The engine is the RB26DETT type, and the modification begins with the employment of a TK original twin turbine, the intercooler is also a large-capacity original part, and the oil cooler is a water-cooled unit built into the radiator. The oil pump is the unit from the N1 model; adopted to improve reliability. Through these tweaks, a maximum power output of 400 ps is generated. The tuning of the drivetrain is just as thorough-going; due to feedback from the Group A GT-R, a carbon propeller shaft has been employed. In the area of the chassis, it goes without saying that an original suspension set-up has been provided, and in the brakes department AP Racing rotors are combined with Brembo-made calipers. From the above you can see that the details have been maximised, and so the price also has been maximised, a cool 9.5 million Yen. There is only a limited sales run of 30 cars. Acquisition GT2 The player can purchase this car at the Tommy Kaira dealership for 67,800 Credits. Trivia *Oddly, the in-game description states that this car is a "Tommy Kaira R Sport model based on the R32 Skyline GT-R". This is incorrect, as this Tommy Kaira M30 model is actually based on the "R32 Skyline GTS" model. Also, throughout the car's description, the M30 name is not mentioned. **This might hint that a Tommy Kaira R based on the R32 Skyline GT-R was originally planned to appear in Gran Turismo 2 at some point, but it was scrapped. For unknown reasons, most likely due to an oversight, the description that was supposed to be used for the "R32 GT-R Tommy Kaira R" ended up being used on this car. Pictures File:K231nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Tommy Kaira Cars Category:Nissan Tuned Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars